bgegame_hitrecordfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Good and Evil 2 x HITRECORD Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Beyond Good and Evil 2 x HITRECORD Wiki! This is a record featuring space monkeys who had their HITRECORD creative assets approved for the upcoming video game, Beyond Good and Evil 2. Ubisoft x HITRECORD Partnership On June 11th at E3 2018 [https://youtu.be/Ub0x1_bSU_0 Ubisoft announced their partnership with HITRECORD], a collaborative creative platform founded by [https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0330687/ Joseph Gordon-Levitt]. Community members worldwide of all skill levels were able to contribute their ideas and assets to [https://hitrecord.org/productions/3502858 various creative projects via this platform.] Projects included a variety of radio stingers, music and artwork. This collaboration allowed space monkeys to work together and become a part of the development process. All participants who had their contributions approved for final assets were paid for their workContributor Payment: https://ubi.li/tvn7b Payment Breakdown: https://hitrecord.org/pay_periods/15 Ubisoft Article on Partnership and Payment: https://beyondgoodandevil.ubisoft.com/en-us/hitrecord How Final Payments Work: https://hitrecord.org/records/3509110 via HITRECORD in late February of 2018. Music ''This section is currently under construction. The description for this section will be added at a later date.'' '''You can listen to all of the songs [https://hitrecord.org/albums/3681852/ HERE].''' All songs are linked below individually as well. ''Contributors are listed in no particular order.'' '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679447 40 Lashes]''' ''(Pirate Radio)'' credits: * '''Concept:''' Lindworm, Musepunk * '''Lyrics:''' Lindworm, Musepunk * '''Lead Vocals:''' Jayhan, njlang, C*A*Newman, Valomat * '''Backing Vocals:''' Moriah96, LatteSundae, FoxAndMew, EPICtheBUTCHER, Lindworm, Kavita_Baliga, ChaneleyWelly, AlexGaumond, tinderlocks, Valomat * '''Musicians:''' C*A*Newman, FF_Soundsystem, pablojarmon, ODAWG67, tinderlocks, Valomat, BlakeAlanEarnhart * '''Music Production:''' BlakeAlanEarnhart, Valomat, C*A*Newman '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679450 Blessings of Ganesha]''' ''(Devotional) ''contributions include: * '''Concept:''' newantique * '''Lyrics:''' humberfloob, UnicornSalient, Traeidein, RituBajaj * '''Lead Vocals:''' Jayhan, Traeidein, UnicornSalient, PaulineSLF * '''Backing Vocals:''' pianonanny, odawg67, denissetakes, C*A*Newman, Traeidein * '''Musicians:''' C*A*Newman, SamuelStokes, Traeidein, NikitaComposer, JasonYouth28, Nonatomic * '''Music Production:''' jeffpeff, newantique, Krrr '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679454 Cheeky Little Monkeys] '''''(Pirate Radio)'' contributions include: * '''Concept: '''ODAWG67, princesslettuce * '''Lyrics: '''aaalejo, PaulineSLF, stephieb, RituBajaj, Didjerlirium, ODAWG67, princesslettuce, quite_convincing * '''Lead Vocals: '''princesslettuce, RituBajaj, Didjerlirium, WallyTheWaffle, AliStolar * '''Backing Vocals: '''Gene_Rasp, Pingway * '''Musicians: '''Pingway, OliGarWil, SamuelStokes, GatorZ, JMP76, JasonYouth28 * '''Music Production: '''ODAWG67, FF_Soundsystem '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679455 Fantasy] '''''(Pirate Radio)''' '''''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''kaleblybecker * '''Lyrics: '''denissetakes, kaleblybecker, iva-by-the-sea, LatteSundae, regularFinn * '''Lead Vocals: '''denissetakes, kaleblybecker, regularFinn * '''Backing Vocals: '''ChaneleyWelly, NazH, SamuelStokes, PaulineSLF, BlakeAlanEarnhart, Jayhan, Enlia, amaliastephenson * '''Musicians: '''newantique, ILaurent, newantique, Rak, newantique, FoxAndMew, beatsbybhatoa, Brewock, tinderlocks, paperaviator, Rhloria * '''Music Production:''' paperaviator, kaleblybecker, jeffpeff '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679459?startTime=102 Ganesha City Static]''' ''(Devotional) ''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''Smizzle, Gene_Rasp, AlexGaumond * '''Lyrics: '''Slendah, RituBajaj, UnicornSalient * '''Lead Vocals: '''RituBajaj, UnicornSalient, Ashes2Ashes, AlexGaumond * '''Musicians: '''luxireally, RedSkyLullaby, tremagnus1990, BillMills, C*A*Newman, Smizzle, BlakeAlanEarnheart, Nikitacomposer, newantique, navid_lancaster * '''Music Production: '''C*A*Newman, jeffpeff, Krr '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679466 Give Up the Booty] '''''(Pirate Radio)'' contributions include: * '''Concept: DevinLevi, '''BlakeAlanEarnhart * '''Lyrics: '''WallyTheWaffle, PresTightrhymes, Didjelirium, DevinLevi * '''Lead Vocals: '''WallyTheWaffle, PresTightrhymes, Didjelirium, DevinLevi * '''Backing Vocals: '''tinderlocks, AlexGaumond, ChaneleyWelly * '''Musicians: '''tinderlocks, BlakeAlanEarnhart, FF_Soundsystem, tremagnus1990, BlakeAlanEarnhart, Krrr * '''Music Production: '''Krrr, BlakeAlanEarnhart '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679469 Hey There Sailor]''' ''(Pirate Radio)''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''Kyndi * '''Lyrics: '''Kyndi, EPICtheBUTCHER, C*A*Newman * '''Lead Vocals: '''TheLastDomino, Kyndi * '''Backing Vocals: '''TheLastDomino, Kyndi, Jen_N * '''Musicians: '''CharlieArmour, JasonYouth28, BlakeAlanEarnhart, Rloria, tinderlocks, SamuelStokes, ODAWG67 * '''Music Production: '''Krrr, tinderlocks '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679474 I Got Your Back]''' ''(Pirate Radio) ''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''BlakeAlanEarnhart, Tyrann0s, sillyrobin * '''Lyrics: '''princesslettuce, Didjelirium, StarwayRecords, amaliastephenson, podpop, sillyrobin * '''Lead Vocals: '''Didjelirium, StarwayRecords, podpop, sillyrobin, amaliastephenson, princesslettuce * '''Backing Vocals: '''princesslettuce, amaliastephenson, podpop, tremagnus1990 * '''Musicians: '''newantique, tinderlocks, StarwayRecords, CariLive, Traeidein, ThorusMusic, Shonen * '''Music Production: '''jeffpeff, Tyrann0s '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679477 Onwards]''' ''(Pirate Radio) ''contributions include: * '''Concept:''' * '''Lyrics: '''C*A*Newman, Didjelirium, sillyrobin, denissetakes ''(spanish)'', ImpulsivePrudence, RoTalavera, aaalejo, Kyndi * '''Lyric Translation: '''UnicornSalient ''(Japanese translation)'' * '''Lead Vocals: '''C*A*Newman, Didjelirium, Kyndi, sillyrobin, denissetakes * '''Backing Vocals: '''AlexGaumond, Jayhan, C*A*Newman, UnicornSalient, Kyndi, SamuelStokes, Enlia, PaulineSLF, EPICthebutcher, djschramm, PaulineSLF,''' '''ChaneleyWelley, amaliastephenson * '''Musicians: '''Valomat, BlakeAlanEarnhart, navid_lancaster, JasonYouth28, BashiBoizu, FMHeatSink, Rloria * '''Music Production: '''newantique '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679483 Pekno]''' ''(Pirate Radio) ''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''princesslettuce, Skye_McConnell * '''Lyrics: '''princesslettuce, amaliastephenson, Kyndi, luxireally * '''Lead Vocals: '''amaliastephenson, Enlia, Kyndi, luxireally, prinesslettuce * '''Backing Vocals: '''PaulineSLF, Jayhan * '''Musicians: '''Ahdatime, luxireally, navid_lancaster, Rloria, WunderBoy, SamuelStokes, Dennis_Washburn * '''Music Production: '''jeffpeff, Skye_McConnell '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679485 Pirate Riot]''' ''(Pirate Radio) ''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''OblivionEDM * '''Lyrics: '''denissetakes, Didjelirium, WallyTheWaffle, LatteSundae * '''Lead Vocals: '''denissetakes, Didjelirium, Ashley_Morgan * '''Backing Vocals: '''Enlia, Jayhan, ChaneleyWelly, WallyTheWaffle, EPICtheBUTCHER, OblivionEDM * '''Musicians: '''tremagnus1990, C*A*Newman, BlakeAlanEarnhart, EspantoMusic, Rak, newantique, Leezimmer, JasonYouth28, OblivionEDM, JesterOfDestiny * '''Music Production: '''Krrr, OblivionEDM, JesterOfDestiny '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679488 Shankara] '''''(Devotional)'' contributions include: * '''Concept: '''NikitaComposer * '''Lyrics: denissetakes, '''Jayhan, RituBajaj * '''Lead Vocals: '''RituBajaj, PaulineSLF, denissetakes, Jayhan, WallyTheWaffle * '''Musicians: '''NikitaComposer, JasonYouth28 * '''Music Production: '''NikitaComposer '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679492 Slater]''' ''(Pirate Radio) ''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''Matziz, BGE_Dev_Team * '''Lyrics: '''PaulineSLF, BEATZ_BY_B-DON, njlang, amaliastephenson, ChaneleyWelly * '''Lead Vocals: '''AlexGaumond, Jayhan, njlang, FoxAndMew, ChaneleyWelly, amaliastephenson, BEATZ_BY_B-DON, ChaneleyWelly * '''Musicians: '''BlakeAlanEarnhart, CharlieArmour, Dave_Chisholm * '''Music Production: '''jeffpeff, Matziz, newantique''' ''' '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679495 Temple Sounds]''' ''(Devotional) ''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''Valomat * '''Lyrics: '''RituBajaj, Ashes2Ashes * '''Lead Vocals: '''PaulineSLF, Ashes2Ashes, RituBajaj, ChaneleyWelly * '''Backing Vocals: '''Enlia, denissetakes, Kyndi, Ashes2Ashes * '''Musicians: '''BEATZ_BY_B-DON, FossiliteMusic, wholegreaterthansum, akthomen, jchruchville, newantique, Valomat * '''Music Production: '''Krrr, Valomat '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679498 The Debaucherist]''' ''(Pirate Radio) ''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''ODAWG67, C*A*Newman * '''Lyrics: '''C*A*Newman * '''Lead Vocals: '''C*A*Newman, Joe * '''Backing Vocals: '''TheLastDomino, LatteSundae, Jayhan, Gene_Rasp, Kyndi, princesslettuce, denissetakes * '''Musicians: '''C*A*Newman, Sztuczki, JesterOfDestiny, Tyrann0s, AlexGaumond, Rloria, Rak, the_23rd_joker, tremagnus1990, EPICtheBUTCHER, JaPaDa, ODAWG67 * '''Music Production: '''jeffpeff, C*A*Newman '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679499 Throw 'em in the Brig]''' ''(Pirate Radio) ''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''TheLastDomino * '''Lyrics: '''C*A*Newman, TheLastDomino, Kyndi * '''Lead Vocals: '''C*A*Newman * '''Backing Vocals: '''EPICtheBUTCHER, farrahyln, SamuelStokes, Kyndi, JesterOfDestiny, regularFinn, WallyThewaffle, nfgartist, MegapiemanPHD, JasonYouth28, IJM81, Slendah, tinderlocks, TheLastDomino, AlexGaumond * '''Musicians: '''tpswick, TheLastDomino, FoxAndMew, JasonYouth28, EPICtheBUTCHER, newantique, Rloria, SamuelStokes, TimoPedone, IJM81, tinderlocks, WallyTheWaffle, MarioXavier, AdamJSmith, Jayhan, BlakeAlanEarnhart * '''Music Production: '''C*A*Newman, AdamJSmith, BlakeAlanEarnhart '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3628266 Unite Us] '''''(Devotional)'' contributions include: * '''Concept: '''denissetakes, YagmanX * '''Lyrics: '''denissetakes, YagmanX, farah4636, C*A*Newman, rubymuller, IRISNetwork, DMKiss1234, ElPrimordial, Firefleur * '''Lead Vocals: '''ChaneleyWelly, denissetakes * '''Backing Vocals: '''princesslettuce, AlexGaumond, C*A*Newman, YagmanX, denissetakes, WallyTheWaffle, Ashes2Ashes, ChaneleyWelly, Enlia, Kyndi * '''Musicians: '''denissetakes, sillyrobin, OliGarWil * '''Music Production: '''denissetakes, sillyrobin '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679501 We Will Not Be Swayed]''' ''(Pirate Radio) ''contributions include: * '''Concept: '''ChaneleyWelly * '''Lyrics: '''ChrissyRegler, DevinLevi, KamPAIGN * '''Lead Vocals: '''ChenelyWelly, DevinLevi, KamPAIGN * '''Backing Vocals: '''Kyndi, tinderlocks, Lordude * '''Musicians: '''newantique, the_23rd_joker, andyramone, JasonYouth28, Enlia, BlakeAlanEarnhart * '''Music Production: '''AlmostSound, Krrr Radio Cheeta Stingers Radio Cheeta Stingers (indents, jingles) were developed to be played [https://hitrecord.org/projects/3504996/highlights "between songs on Radio Cheeta, the subversive pirate radio station broadcast illegally through System 3."] Writing, music and voice acting challenges were issues for a variety of different stingers. They were crafted to contain counterculture, revolutionary, edgy messages meant for Space Pirates within the BGE2 universe. '''You can listen to all Radio Cheeta Stingers [https://hitrecord.org/albums/3681855/ HERE.] '''All stingers are linked individually below as well. ''Contributors are listed in no particular order.'' * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679503 Acapella Outro]''' contributors include: JusticeGrey, denissetakes, Kyndi, WallytheWaffle, nfgartist * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679504 Banger]''' contributors include: Nonatomic, aszarkowski * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679505 Chicken Rhythm]''' contributors include: theRaymondWei, ODAWG67, EmmaElizabethVO, Valomat, Paolino * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679507 Crazy Fuckers Like You]''' contributors include: djvittalacharya, MagusSerling * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679508 Don't Touch That Dial]''' contributors include: Nonatomic, DannyPainter, theRaymondWei * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679509 Flatlining]''' contributors include: paperaviator, GryphonAMX, transistor, jondoodles, BlakeAlanEarnhart * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679510 Free Back in Frequency]''' contributors include: Nonatomic * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679511 Fuck Meditation]''' contributors include: EmmaElizabethVO, stillinlimbo * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679512 Fuck the System]''' contributors include: EmmaElizabethVO, secretSquare * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679513 Hey Fuck Face]''' contributors include: aszarkowski, Hackthought, Nonatomic * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679514 Jungle Kid]''' contributors include: C*A*Newman, ViciousVixxenV, EPICtheBUTCHER, UnicornSalient, Lq4est, ChrissyRegler, ConnorCronus, hamsteralliance, ibkellymorris, tinderlocks, MattConley * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679517 Middle Finger to the Man]''' contributors include: Slendah, ConnorCronus, BillMills, RJ28 * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679520 Mothers Warning]''' contributors include: Shonen, ChrissyRegler, ScrabCake * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679521 Off the Grid, Off the Chain]''' contributors include: jonpresstone * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679522 Raid-io Cheetah]''' contributors include: C*A*Newman, Kyndi, Rloria, MagusSerling, hamsteralliance, chrdelgro * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679524 RUS Cheetah]''' contributors include: andyramone, strugachka * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679526 Up to No Good]''' contributors include: strugachka, thecomposer * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679528 Weather Forecast]''' contributors include: theRaymondWei, FoxAndMew, ConnorCronus, strugacka, ramanipol * '''[https://hitrecord.org/records/3679529 Weather Report]''' contributors include: OblivionEDM, EdPlacencia, h6be, Rloria, Jules62, FallingPiano, ConnorCronus Album Covers Album Covers were developed via various graphic design challenges that referenced specific songs contributors previously worked on. ''Contributors are listed in no particular order.'' * '''Too Hybrid For You''' (40 Lashes Album Cover) contributors include: Marke, Vitrashark, Mrs_Hibou, Ben_Mcleod, t7N4, C*A*Newman, Unihorse, Lindworm, Musepunk * '''The Mutineers''' (Cheeky Little Monkeys Album Cover) contributors include: Marke, CaptainLovehandles, Slendah, ODAWG67, princesslettuce * '''The Light Years''' (Onwards Album Cover) contributors include: Marke, Unihorse, newantique * '''Quazar Beard''' (Slater Album Cover) contributors include: Marke, Vitrashark, Ryanhast, RudyMary, BGE2_Dev_Team, Matziz marke-3654666.png|Too Hybrid For You (Forty Lashes)|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654666 marke-3654678.png|The Mutineers (Cheeky Little Monkeys)|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654678 marke-3656958.png|The Light Years (Onwards)|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656958 marke-3664159.png|Quazar Beard (Slater)|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664159 Cave Paintings Cave Paintings were developed via illustration challengesIllustration Challenge: Galaxy Colliding: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3621517 Illustration Challenge: Moksha Legend Interpretations: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3505027 Illustration Challenge: Tree of Life: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3621579 referencing The Legend of Moksha. Contributors were tasked to create primitive designs that could be found in [https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3505027 ''"cave walls, abandoned temples, and mines where hybrid slaves are forced to live, work and survive."''] These designs were meant to reflect a sense of hope to hybrids in order to help fuel their pursuit of freedom. ''Contributors are listed in no particular order.'' * '''Faded Yet Ever Present''' contributors include: Marke, RSVIllustration, Anne_Rabaglia * '''Freedom is at Hand''' contributors include: Marke, Paulkimkes, Anne_Rabaglia * '''Galaxies Colliding''' contributors include: Marke, Ala_D, alexdex * '''Moksha Gateway Finger Painting''' contributors include: Marke, Apostrophe * '''The Gate is Open''' contributors include: Marke, RudyMary, Anne_Rabaglia, Vitrashark, BGE2_Dev_Team * '''Tree of Life''' contributors include: Marke, YanQuelais, Ala_D * '''Worshipping Moksha Gateway''' contributors include: gavansmith, thirdcookie, Marke, RandomShyGirl, bgallego44, BGE2_Dev_Team, gurzy, alexdex, Anee_Rabaglia, Leanne89, mainmonkey319, Laetans, Nurpl, sham123, FDownes, RandomShyGirl, GentleManatee, ATouchofWanderlust, patri987, shredsteff, daito511, WickedMouse marke-3640486.png|Faded Yet Ever Present|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3640486 marke-3640502.png|https://hitrecord.org/records/3640502|link=Freedom is at Hand marke-3656386.png|Galaxies Colliding|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656386 marke-3656908.png|Moksha Gateway Finger Painting|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656908 marke-3656380.png|The Gate is Open|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656380 marke-3656384.png|Tree of Life|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656384 Marke-3654113.png|Worshipping Moksha Gateway|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654113 Geoglyph Puzzle Geoglyph Puzzle's were developed via various challengesGraphic Design Challenge: Animal Geoglyph Puzzles https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635321 Graphic Design Challenge: An Archer’s Tale https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635220 Graphic Design Challenge: Birds and Nest: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635251 Graphic Design Challenge: Monkey Glyph: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635264 Graphic Design Challenge: Serpent Geoglyph Puzzle https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3635300 with briefs instructing to design ''[https://hitrecord.org/projects/3505079/highlights "ancient puzzles, enigmas and patterns that will be marked into the surface of planets and be viewable from space."] ''These geoglyphs will lead the player on adventures to find treasure, temple entrances and other secret locations. ''Contributors are listed in no particular order.'' * '''Baby Monkey''' contributors include: Marke, Ala_D, Norwhel, pacproduct, WallyTheWaffle * '''Birds + Nest''' contributors include: Marke, Dotunfolded, Norwhel * '''Bow + Arrow''' contributors include: Marke, DannyMa, Tax, pacproduct, Dotunfolded, meka-karma25, Jnyfer * '''Monkey Glyph''' contributors include: BGE2_Dev_Team, WallyTheWaffle, PaulineSLF * '''Snake contributors''' include: Marke, beautyofthelake, Norwhel, C*A*Newman, Sal_Lavalle marke-3656338.png|Monkey Glyph|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656338 marke-3656342.png|Birds + Nest|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656342 marke-3656359.png|Bow + Arrow (aka An Archer's Tale)|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656342 marke-3656348.png|Baby Monkey (aka Animal Geoglyph)|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656342 marke-3656343.png|Snake|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656343 Graffiti Graffiti was developed via various anti-establishment art challengesGraphic Design Challenge: TAKE IT! Remixes: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3622093 Graphic Design Challenge: Not DNA! https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3598628 Graphic Design Challenge: Stencil + Graffiti Art: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3598750 Graphic Design Challenge: Is This What you Want Remix: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3630357 Graphic Design Challenge: Unofficial Anti-Hybrid Messaging: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3577464 Graphic Design Challenge: Space Pirate Monkey Graffiti: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3625909 Graphic Design Challenge: Stencil + Art: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3598750 Graphic Design Challenge: JOIN US Graffiti: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3629913 Illustration Challenge: This Wall Would be Clean: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3621952 Graphic Design Challenge - We are the Next Step Remixes: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3621966 . These are meant to be ''[https://hitrecord.org/projects/3505037/highlights "countercultural or revolutionary artwork created by Space Pirates."] ''A specific style was briefed - "[https://hitrecord.org/projects/3505037/highlights ''illegal spray painting, stencils, graffiti, chalk drawing, fly-posting, stickers, flyers, photocopies."'']'' ''An emphasis on hybrid connection was desired using signs, slogans, flags or symbols that space pirate crews might use. ''Contributors are listed in no particular order.'' * '''Freedom is Not Hereditary''' contributors include: Marke, mac17, FDownes, Joab_Nevo, Krisbullet * '''Freedom Lies Beyond''' contributors include: Marke, BGE2_Dev_Team, Anne_Rabaglia, BronA, Joab_Nevo * '''Human/Hybrid''' contributors include: Marke, FDownes, Joab_Nevo * '''Is This What You Want''' contributors include: Marke, learosedavis, Zarehl, demartino * '''Oh the Hypocrisy''' contributors include: Marke, IrmaVep, AaronJamalIT, Vinlard, whitesharkmoon, quite_convincing, JanLucanus, EnricoGiusti90 * '''Pirate Sigil''' - Monkey with Knife contributors include: Marke, PaulineSLF, meka-karam25 * '''Satienti Sat''' contributors include: Marke, oldboy25, NixiTube, Bepina, threepixel * '''Space Pirate''' contributors include: Marke, Deca, Alex6LB, KaliBali * '''This Wall Would Be Clean''' contributors include: Marke, ChiefNade, krisbullet, FDownes * '''We Are the Next Step''' contributors include: Marke, FDownes, mac17, PaulineSLF, Layna marke-3654701.png|Freedom is not Hereditary|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654701 marke-3656902.png|Freedom Lies Beyond|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656902 marke-3654702.png|Human Hybrid|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654702 marke-3654100.png|Is This What You Want|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654100 marke-3656897.png|Oh the Hypocrisy|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656897 marke-3664296.png|Pirate Sigil|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664296 marke-3654706.png|Satienti Sat ''(aka I Think Therefore I Am)''|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654706 marke-3640529.png|Space Pirate|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3640529 marke-3654691.png|This Wall Would Be Clean|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654691 marke-3654651.png|We Are The Next Step|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654651 Murals Murals were developed via the [https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3505066 Illustration Challenge: Illustrate Hindu Stories + Mythology project.] Contributors researched Hindu stories and mythology and interpreted them as giant murals. The brief for this challenge instructed contributors to ''"imagine how the interpretations of these stories might have changed in our futuristic world, and in particular in Ganesha City where religion has been commercialized and commodified"''Mural Illustration Challenge: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3505066 by corporations to attract tourists. ''Contributors are listed in no particular order.'' * '''Brahma Fresco''' contributors include: Marke, stJae * '''Brahma '''contributors include: Marke, CharmlessMan, angloria * '''Ganesha - Bright Future''' contributors include: Marke, dimitrisvovlas, HelloRaul, Vitrashark, b_vani, grelot * '''Ganesha Mockup''' contributors include: Marke, b_vani, Alex6LB * '''Glitchy Ganesha''' contributors include: Marke, ATouchOfWanderlust, Vinlard, stjae * '''Neon Ganesha 2''' contributors include: Marke, b_vani * '''Neon Ganesha''' contributors include: Marke, FDownes * '''Neon Hanuman''' contributors include: Marke, Vitrashark, FDownes * '''Neon Shiva''' contributors include: marke, FDownes, Vitrashark * '''Purple Ganesha''' contributors include: Marke, Alex6LB, Vitrashark * '''Shiva '''contributors include: Marke, LeFlow, JATKOWEBB, Mortymadness35, Alex6LB, LeFlow * '''Visit Ganehsa City 1 '''contributors include: Marke, featheryart, FDownes * '''Visit Ganesha City 2''' contributors include: Marke, Anne_Rabag, PaulineSLF, Tabata, b_vani, featheryart * '''Visit Ganesha City 3''' contributors include: Marke, Vitrashark, b_vani, featheryeart Marke-3671955.png|Brahma Fresco|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3671955 Brahma.png|Brahma|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3636917 Marke-3656950.png|Ganesha Bright Future|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656950 Marke-3656370.png|Ganesha Mockup ''(aka Ganesha Mural Remix)''|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656370 Marke-3664293.png|Neon Ganesha 2|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664293 Marke-3656943.png|Neon Ganesha|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656941 Marke-3656940.png|Neon Hanuman|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656940 Marke-3656938.png|Neon Shiva|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656938 Marke-3656364.png|Purple Ganesha|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656364 Marke-3664292.png|Shiva|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664292 Marke-3656937.png|Visit Ganesha City 1|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656937 Marke-3664283.png|Visit Ganesha City 2|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664283 Marke-3664287.png|Visit Ganesha City 3|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3664287 Posters Posters were developed via various graphic design challengesGraphic Design Challenge: Break Your Chains: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3621955 Graphic Design Challenge: Go Find a Hole Remix: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3622006 Graphic Design Challenge: Life Ain’t Fair Remix: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3622066 Graphic Design Challenge: This is not a Barn Remix: https://hitrecord.org/records/3654087 Graphic Design Challenge: Nothing to Lose, the Galaxy to Gain: https://hitrecord.org/records/3656925 Graphic Design Challenge: Put Those Screams to Action: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3621982 Graphic Design Challenge: Unofficial Anti-Hybrid Messaging: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3577464 Graphic Design Challenge: We Evolved for a Reason: https://hitrecord.org/challenges/3621370 for both anti-establishment and hybrid propaganda. Like the Graffiti challenges some were meant to inspire action among hybrids to rebel. Other designs within this group were meant to send a corporate message by the establishment to keep segregating an oppressing the hybrid slave population. Eight hybrid genotypes were set as the main focus - ''[https://hitrecord.org/projects/3505007/highlights "Monkey, Pig, Rhino, Shark, Tiger, Elephant, Chameleon, Snake."] '' ''Contributors are listed in no particular order.'' * '''Break Your Chains''' contributors include: Marke, BGE2_Dev_Team, Vitrashark, ATouchOfWanderlust * '''Go Find a Hole''' contributors include: Marke, AlexYunak, BSHIPP * '''Life Ain't Fair''' contributors include: Marke, mac17, Vitrashark, Anne_Rabaglia, anybarra83 * '''No Bamboo Here''' contributors include: Marke, hipsterchocobo, PaulineSLF, fabbio_96 * '''Nothing to Lose, the Galaxy to Gain''' contributors include: Marke, RudyMary, Vitrashark, BGE2_Dev_Team * '''Put Those Screams to Action''' contributors include: Marke, RudyMary, Clara_L_Vegel_Grady, Vitrashark * '''The Only Pig We Serve''' contributors include: Marke, demartino, fabbio_96 * '''They Could Confuse''' contributors include: Marke, XxxL032, Magic * '''This is Not a Barn''' contributors include: Marke, fabbio_96 * '''We Evolved For a Reason''' contributors include: Marke, scarletoak, ya_yun, DeadKiriyama, imshirleyujest, King_alfred_the_handsome, Inkrain, ClemenceDay, Anne_Rabaglia marke-3656922.png|Break Your Chains|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656922 marke-3654103.png|Go Find A Hole|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654103 marke-3656933.png|Life Ain't Fair|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656933 marke-3654087.png|No Bamboo Here|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654087 marke-3656925.png|Nothing to Lose, The Galaxy to Gain|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656925 marke-3654644.png|Put Those Screams in Action|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654644 marke-3654090.png|The Only Pig We Serve|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654090 marke-3654069.png|They Could Confuse|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654069 marke-3654084.png|This is Not a Barn|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3654084 marke-3656888.png|We Evolved for a Reason|link=https://hitrecord.org/records/3656888 References